Susie Carmicheal
Susanna Yvonne "Susie" Carmichael (born July 6, 1988) is a character from the Nickelodeon shows Rugrats and All Grown Up!. She and her family were introduced in the Rugrats story titled "Meet the Carmichaels". Rugrats Susie is the main African-American child in the series. She was brought in as a "foil" to Angelica. She is typically known as Angelica's biggest rival, and she helps the babies to stand up to the mean-spirited toddler. For the most part, Susie is seen wearing a yellow dress with purple wavy lines, purple leggings and red sandals. Although despite the rivarly, she does try to get along with Angelica and tries to befriend her. Like Angelica, she has many toys, even some that Angelica doesn't have, much to Angelica's personal annoyance. She made her first appearance in "Meet the Carmichaels," where she and her family already moved into Tommy's neighborhood. Susie is an adorable, bright, friendly, kind, compassionate, trusting, atheltic, competitive, fun-loving and tomboyish yet very beautiful 3 year old girl. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she loves adventure and like the babies has a very active imgination. She's also a very supportive person such as in "The Slide" as she tries to help Chuckie get over his fear riding down slides and also ends up winning two fudge pops (from a bet with Angelica) once he overcomes his fear. But Susie is shown to have a mean-side, such as in "The Tricycle Thief" when she believes Angelica stole her tricycle (however for once Angelica didn't and just had a identical one). To punish her, she decides to tie Angelica's doll Cynthia to Chuckie's balloon and send it off, much to Angelica's personal horror. When they find out her father just put it under the porch, Susie asks for forgiveness. To which for once, Angelica just wants to forget it and race with her for fun. Susie aslo gets a much better understanding of how adults are, such as in the "Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster" she began to realize that her father's boss would give the family money to move (although she was oblvious that he was doing it to get him to write better material for the Dummi Bear show) and cries when she realizes he was enjoying himself. But was relieved when he explains he would never allow it. Also in "The Stork" she explains to Angelica where babies really come from. Its hinted that Susie's not a very good cook in "Cooking with Susie" she's given a toy oven to play with, however she creates a horrible green food that none of the babies like. Though they all keep quiet so not to hurt her feelings, she eventually finds out and is embarrassed because she's never cooked anything by herself before. Hower Angelica gives her a suggestion to help Stu with using her green thing as a door stop, since it was also able to remove without staining the floor. While Angelica's been known to have many crushes and some return it, Susie's not been shown many if not none. Its been hinted that Chuckie has a crush on her and she might return it, a possible sign is in Rugrats In Paris: The Movie, she's seen dancing with him. In "Be My Valentine" Susie shows a romantic interest in Timmy McNulty and even makes a valentine for him. However, Timmy being too naive throws her valentine away only wanting the button on it. Susie is seen only briefly in the Rugrats Movie at Dil's baby shower, having a sort of singing competition with Angelica. As she sings good things about a baby, Angelica loudly and rudely sings only bad things about a baby. And is seen in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, at the wedding reception of Lou and Lulu, dancing with Chuckie and again for Chas and Kira's wedding reception and joins in on the cake fight. She's given a more bigger role in Rugrats Go Wild, as she tags along with the others and uses her video camera to record their adventure. Including meeting Nigel Thornberry and the wonders they see. Oddly enough she's not accompanied by her parents. Susie's shown to be very intelligent as in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, she's clearly fluent in French. And learns very quickly how to be a toy doctor in "Doctor Susie". She's also a talented tap dancer, but is shown to be quick to her feet in situations. An example would be in ''"And the Winner Is..." ''after she discovers that Angelica has stolen her tap shoes on purpose, she realizes although she can't tap dance, she could still win by turning her act into a comedy one. Her Oggy and the Cockroaches counterpart is Dee Dee, both are the ever-hungry, youngest and childish member of their villain trio. All Grown Up! When Susie sang at Didi's baby shower in the first movie, it was the first time that she displayed her talent for singing, a talent that would later become the most important part of her character. But in 2003, when the spin-off All Grown Up! was put into production, a press release for the show 1 announced that "smart, spunky Susie (Cree Summer), still a crusader for what's right, and upstages Angelica as a singer with real talent", which implied an increased role for Susie in the new spin-off. Besides her singing talent, it was revealed that she also knows ten languages, as shown in the episode "Runaround Susie". The very first episode of the regular run, "Susie Sings The Blues" (first US tx: November 29, 2003), concerned Susie and her singing talent. Since then, she has appeared in a majority of the episodes (although still in less than the other characters). This may be explained by the fact that by the time All Grown Up! premiered, Summer had less regular roles on other shows. Also, while Susie and Angelica still treat each other as rivals (especially at singing, see "Susie Sings The Blues" and "It's Karma, Dude!" for cases in point), the two actually hang out with each other. Angelica has become jealous of Susie's singing and beauty. On the other token, Susie has become somewhat of a "best" friend to Angelica. Susie helps Angelica find her doll in "Saving Cynthia". Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Carmicheal Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Preschoolers Category:Girls Category:Rugrats